Sweet
by MattMurdoch65
Summary: Just a nice piece of faberry fluff that popped into my head. Hope you give it a whirl! AU around season 1.


**This is just a piece of fluff I thought up in a fit of boredom, feedback is much appreciated. ;D **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own glee because if I did Faberry would be together and Rachel would be a secret badass.**

Rachel was tired. No, scratch that. Rachel was exhausted. She just wanted to get into her house, have a nice hot shower and fall into bed.

She'd just returned from her weekly judo classes, (because, let's face it, she was going to be young woman in New York), where she had been tossed about like a rag doll due her inability to concentrate stemming from her lack of sleep last night as she tended to a certain blonde's craving then subsequent crying fit for three hours- starting at one o'clock! Then she had to get up at six, do her chores, go to vocal lessons and then head straight to the dojo.

Rachel sighed wearily, fumbling with her key, jiggling it into the lock. She was fairly certain, that come tomorrow, she'd resemble the Smurf Santana always said she was.

Once Rachel made her way inside she slowly moved to the kitchen and stuffed her dirty uniform into the washing machine, tossing in the tablet then switching it on.

She could feel the dull aches around her body begin to throb. Why on earth would they think it was okay for three black belts to attack her? _Reality training my ass!_ What chances were there of her stumbling across a group of hostile ninjas on her way home from her Broadway shows?

Rubbing a balled up fist against her eyes, Rachel pushed herself off the counter and made her way upstairs. She peeked into Quinn's room and a soft smile crept its way onto her face. Quinn was curled into a tiny ball - well as tiny as an eight month pregnant teenager can be - with the teddy Rachel won her playing Skeeball tightly wrapped in her arms.

Rachel gently shut the door again. Quinn had come to live with them after she confessed the true paternity of the child to Finn. Rachel had never liked him however after he threw Quinn out she openly despised him!

Quinn was one of the most amazing people she had met and for her to have been thrown out twice... It made Rachel's blood boil.

Rachel silently entered her own room, picked out a pair of pants, boxers (they were silk and extremely comfy), a bra and her wicked hoodie then went into her adjoining bathroom.

Once the spray was nice and hot, Rachel shed her sweaty clothes and hopped under the spray, moaning in relief at how soothing it was. Rachel let her mind linger on the subject of how different her life was compared to a few months ago. A while ago Quinn had hated her, the gleeks hated her and she was all alone apart from her fathers' who often had to leave on business.

Now... Quinn was her best friend and fellow housemate, although it had taken a fair bit of convincing on Rachel's part for the proud blonde to accept her proposal. The other glee kids were rather amicable as well, once they came over to the house to check that Rachel wasn't driving Quinn insane but was rather laid back at her home and really did have a good fashion sense they flipped their attitudes. They actually listened when she spoke and saw that she wasn't always craving solos but generally telling them what songs were most appropriate and effective for their voice, not only criticising them but them showing them how to become stronger and broaden their ranges. Frankly, life was great for the most part.

One big problem facing Rachel at the moment was the fact that she was finding it harder to control her feelings. The thing is... She has a crush on the previously mentioned housemate.

Rachel had always been able to cope at school as Quinn had -honestly- been a bitch to her, and there was always a buffer. But here? In her home? Quinn was unguarded. She was soft, she was breath-taking, she was... _Enchanting_.

That was what Rachel was struggling with. Being gay she could handle. Being gay and liking her best friend she could deal with. Being gay and_ living_ with your crush? Watching them waddle around in an oversized hockey jersey and sweats? _That_, she completely fell apart with.

She'd caught herself leering more than once and had to snap herself out of it. Then she would feel awful because Quinn trusted her and here Rachel was drooling all over her like a teenage boy.

Rachel shook her head to clear her thoughts only to flinch as her cold wet hair slapped her naked back. She reached up and flicked the shower off before stepping out of the shower and rubbing herself down with the lovely fluffy blue towel she had purchased last weekend. She squeezed her eyes shut for a minute relishing the softness of the fabric prior to getting dressed.

When Rachel stumbled back into her room she was mere seconds away from collapsing her bed when...

She heard a certain blonde's voice. Rachel groaned internally, _why me?_

"Rachel?" The sleepy voice called. Rachel screamed into her hands, then calmly got her battered body moving down the hall.

Rachel juked her head round the door, "Yes Quinn?" She sighed wearily.

The ex-cheerleader looked over the brunette. Rachel looked absolutely dead on her feet. Quinn pulled the duvet from behind her ad scooted forward in the bed.  
"Cuddle?" A small smile lit up Rachel's face.

"Of course Quinn."

Quinn felt no small bit of pride in putting that smile on Rachel's face. She'd noticed not long after moving in, how little Rachel's smiles were from genuine happiness.

Usually, Rachel smiled only if it were polite; if she found amusement in something; or more common place- and one that Quinn felt personally responsible for the singer creating- was the Rachel Berry show smile. The smile was often fixed to Rachel's face when she was hurt and upset about something but she didn't wish you to know.

These small, tender smiles were rather scarce, and Quinn took great pride in now being the one to put them there the most frequently.

Rachel gently eased herself onto the mattress and pulled the covers back over them, moulding her front snuggly against Quinn's back. Quinn sighed in contentment. Rachel cautiously placed her left arm around Quinn's waist and slowly placed her hand on Quinn's belly, rubbing soothing circles on the bulge. Quinn's heart melted at the gesture.

Rachel hummed a little in amazement as there was a tiny kick against her palm. Quinn giggled at the bizarre sensation."She likes that."

Rachel merely nuzzled Quinn's neck in response, causing a shiver to course through her- and not the bad kind.

"I think-no- I know I want to keep her Rachel." She admitted quietly. Rachel studied her silhouette tentatively.

"If you do... I'll be there every step of the way Quinn. Never doubt that. You'd also have all the gleeks to help, not to mention Mr Schue and Miss Pilsbury. Money wouldn't be a problem either, I promise." Rachel whispered passionately in her ear.

Quinn felt tears escape from the corner of her eyes. Whatever did she do, to end up with such an amazing girl like Rachel standing by her? With a lot of manoeuvring, Quinn managed to roll over, so that she was facing the brunette. Their eyes locked in an intense stare. They were laying themselves bare to one an other. The emotion flooding between them was overwhelming.

Rachel moved her hand from her waist up to her face, brushing a lock of blonde her behind her ear.  
"You are a very pretty girl Quinn. The prettiest girl I've ever met," Quinn might have been unable to see Rachel's blush at her own words, but she could tell it was there, it was almost palpable. " But you are also, so much more than that. You are capable of being whatever you chose Quinn, just because you decide to keep her doesn't mean you can't go to college or... Or travel the world. It just might need a little more planning. Something that I'm pretty good at, I'll have you know." Quinn could see the whites of Rachel's teeth and formed a watery smile of her own. She clumsily shuffled forward a bit, resting her head against Rachel's.

There was a noticeable change in Rachel's breathing. Quinn could hear the quickened pants coming from the brunette and she could feel the tension coiled in her body.

Rachel tried to control herself, which was exceptionally difficult with Quinn's close proximity. Rachel felt Quinn's hot breath caress her face and bit back a groan. This was not appropriate for her to feel this way about Quinn, especially not when she was trusting her so much right now.

Quinn decided enough was enough. She quickly brought her left hand up to cup Rachel's neck before she brought her lips against the singer's, in a soft and chaste kiss.

"Thank you Rachel." Quinn pecked her lips again before cozying into Rachel's arms.

Rachel flinched when Quinn nudged a particularly painful spot but otherwise lay frozen in shock. She was numb really. Quinn had kissed her. _Quinn Fabray_ had _kissed her_! The next thing that Rachel's lovestruck brain produced dampened her elation, _did she mean anything by it or was it just a thank you? _Rachel's spirits dropped further. Of course it didn't mean anything. It was dark, Quinn couldn't have known she was kissing her mouth. _Although, she did do it twice._

Quinn lay there for a few minutes, ecstatic about their talk... Their kiss... Until she felt Rachel literally deflate. "Rachel?"

"Yes Quinn?" Quinn frowned at the strained tone in Rachel's voice.

"You liked our kiss right?" Silence greeted Quinn.

Rachel squeezed her eyes shut. _Did she like it? Well duh, it was Quinn!_ "Yes." She whispered.

"You like me right? As more than a best friend." Quinn patiently waited for her response, she wasn't blind. She noticed the lingering looks… and the pained longing ones.

"Yes."

"Well I guess it's a good thing that I enjoyed that kiss and like you too, wouldn't you say?" Quinn grinned.

"I-I, you really like me in that way?" Rachel asked, somewhat insecure.

"There are no words to describe how much you mean to me Sweetie."  
Rachel leaned forward for the first time and pressed her mouth firmly against Quinn.

"Together we'll make it through Quinn."

Quinn sighed happily, wrapped in Rachel's protective embrace. Life wouldn't always be easy, schooling would be a struggle, auditions would be hard to get. But as long as they had one another, Quinn was positive that they could do anything.


End file.
